Exodus of the 41st Millennium
by FlameDaemon0
Summary: The Emperor enacts a plan he spent thousands of years forming to save a number of races of the galaxy, but Chaos has interfered and the people to be saved have be scattered throughout another universe and small groups of each races are put out into the unknown to discover their new reality.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warhammer in either of its genres (I sure as hell wish I could) or any of the Stargate series (also that too) or Mass Effect series. Now this is my first ever fanfic so pls forgive if the chapters are a little short at first and isn't that good. I want to make this into quite a big series and adding possibly other universes as it goes on. Now for first few chapters I'm going to focus mostly on warhammer and a little bit of stargate and mass effect. I'll also be making codex pages for some of the characters and vehicles and what not I'm going to put into this but I'll make a separate thing from this story so it doesn't take up story writing space. So let's begin. I hope you like it. P.S All you Warhammer 40k hardcore fans are probably gonna hate me for one of the things I have might plan for this series, oh well.**

Techmarine Hammel fought the controls of the stormbird as it fell through the atmosphere of an unknown planet nearly uncontrollably. All the while he chanted to the machine spirit of the stormbird, encouraging it on to bring itself into a controlled atmospheric descent.

The stormbird slowly began to level out as it got lower and lower into the atmosphere. Hammel thanked the Omnissiah for this blessing that had been bestowed on this mighty machine. As he pushed the stormbird downwards through the clouds, until the planet's surface came into view. It was dense snowy forests far as the eye could see.

"Techmarine Hammel what's our status " came the voice of brother Remith over the vox.

Hammel guided the stormbird lower towards the ground while replying "We have been transported to an unknown planet, but it is able to support life". All of a sudden the controls began to judder and Hammel instantly realised the stormbird had taken damage obstructing its ability to remain airborne.

"Brother Remith, I have to land the immediately the stormbird took significant damage going through the portal that brought us here, added to the fact it spat us right into the upper atmosphere" Hammel said as he flew the damaged craft towards the nearest clearing that could accommodate the stormbirds immense size.

Brother Remith acknowledged over the vox "Understood, brother" as Hammel start's the landing sequence as he had found a suitable clearance in the trees. As soon as he had felt the jolt of the stormbird landing he switched off the engines and unbuckled the flight harness on the pilot seat and exited the cockpit.

Hammel began checking each of the compartments that were on the craft to make sure all the equipment in each one was still secure after the rough ride they had into the atmosphere. Just as he was about to finish up in the vehicle bay when voice of apothecary Ricttus came over the vox channel.

"Hammel, Brother-Librarian Leros is in critical condition here in the medibay, he tried to stop whatever it was that made the portal and he was cooked in his own armour for it". The Techmarine responded "I'm on my way" before looking towards the still form of a dreadnought walker and said "Sleep well, old friend" and continued on towards the medibay.

As Techmarine Hammel entered the medibay he saw the small squad of imperial guardsmen that the remainder of brother Remith's tactical squad saved from certain death. On the other medical tables lay the surviving members of the guardsmen squad who had nearly all been incapacitated except for their commanding officer who was looking over her men and women with concern. Meanwhile the remnants of Remith's squad were gathered around the near still form of the struck down librarian.

Techmarine Hammel approached them. "How is he" Hammel asked looking at the near charred form of brother-librarian Leros and the apothecary stopped what he was doing at the nearby medical station and turned his attention too Hammel. "Our brother is fading, I have done everything I could do for him but the damage is too extensive, it won't be long until his duty ends" Apothecary Ricttus said solemnly. Hammel understood the apothecary's dour mood. Despite being adeptus astartes the emperors angels of death, they also had deep bonds of battle-brothers that had been forged on the battlefield and tempered during their life long duty, until death took them.

But for the Librarian Leros and Apothecary Ricttus, the bond was much deeper. Because before the initiation they were both brothers in blood, and even after the process of becoming aspirants their bond was still strong, if not stronger. Hammel knew this for he had been there all those years ago when they had been chosen, when they came out on top during the blood trails and then when Leros had been taken away because of his latent psychic powers. While Ricttus had endured the process to become full blown initiates in the ranks of the chapters scout company, Leros began the truly gruelling initiation into becoming a librarian and eventually they meet again.

"Brother Hammel" the Techmarine heard the weak voice of the dying librarian in his mind. Hammel turned towards the medical table that Leros lay and approached him and stopped beside the table. "Brother before I pass, you must hear what mission that has been given to us" said the disembodied of the Leros making Hammel's eyebrows rise in shock before Leros's eyes flew right open and they lit up in a bright blue and he gripped the techmarines forearm with such and strength he had only ever but a few astartes in their moments of death to insure their duty, even on their death throes.

 **Flashback**

Leros could feel his entire being burning up as he continued to resist the entity that had conjured up the warp portal they were being sucked through. Its power was truly nothing he had ever felt before and completely eclipsed his own power over the warp. But yet he pushed on regardless knowing that if he let up then his brothers and the guardsmen occupy would be ripped to pieces by the daemonic denizens of the warp.

But as he continued to resist against the entity, something seemed off about it too the psyker. Leros had an ability few other psykers had. Being an empathic was not easy, even for one as disciplined as a space marine librarian. But it worked even against the greater daemons of the warp.

And what he felt coming from this entity was feeling completely like the polar opposite of what any daemon he had felt the emotions of ever before. He could feel happiness but also sorrow emanating from the being that had created the warp portal. "I'm truly sorry for what is about to happen to you brave one, but it is for the very survival of the species that deserves to be saved in this galaxy, and the species that exist throughout the this one as well" said an elegant disembodied female voice in his mind.

Despite all his years of training he was about too go against everything that any astartes were taught and kept up with themselves throughout their years of duty when they heard the whisper of unknown voice in their minds, and answered the voice "Who are you, what do you want of me xeno". Leros felt a powerful ripple of anger came off the entity at the mention of xeno. "That is the reason I am here, you must lay down predilection of xenophobia, it will serve you ill on the journey that is to be undertaken".

"What journey, we are in the warp and when my psychic defences fail we will torn apart by the ravenous denizens that dwell within it"

"Do not worry, where you are going they do not exist, but there are many dangers and challenges that you will face but do not fear, you will not be alone".

And with that last sentence the entity, Leros lost conscious thought.

 **End Flashback**

Brother Remith watched as Librarian Leros let go of Techmarine Hammel's arm and the techmarine stumbled backwards as if he had been shoved, Remith quickly moved to make sure he couldn't also fall over. Remith looked at librarian as the blue in his eyes began to fade and he heard the last words Leros spoke into the minds of his brothers "Goodbye brothers, continue your duty and I will see at the side of the emperor when your duties done"

And with one last effort Librarian Leros uttered out their chapters battle-cry while gripping Rictus's hand "Knowledge is power, Guard it well my brothers" and then died upon the medical table.

 **Yeah the end of that chapter was a bit sappy but oh well. I hope you all liked it. I'm going to try and pump chapters out at least every week so until the next time.**

" **Ask not the Eldar a question, for they will give you three answers, all of which are true and terrifying to know". Inquisitor Czevak**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warhammer, Stargate and Mass Effect, yada yada yada you get the point. Anyway hope you like the previous chapter. I'll try make chapters longer cause compared to other chapter in stories I've read mine was relatively short. Also not going to include quite a bit of the latest stuff that has happened in 40k, mainly the gathering storm storyline. Anyway hope you like this chapter. P.S reviews are welcome and encouraged**

Techmarine Hammel had begun organising the remains of Remith's tactical squad into recon teams, while Apothecary Ricttus began the process of retrieving the undamaged cybernetic enhancements throughout the dead librarians body. Along with his geneseed which would be passed on to a new recruit once they came in contact with the Blood Raven chapter elements again.

Corporal Raela Trimane had also volunteered the help of herself and the remnants of her squad in patrolling the area around the grounded stormbird. Hammel had agreed and the guardsmen had begun their task immediately.

Techmarine Hammel and Brother Remith were conversing in the tactical room about the situation of available equipment and sending Remith and his squad on recon missions. "What equipment have we got to work with Techmarine Hammel" asked Brother Remith as he looked over the holographic Tacmap made up of scans from the local surroundings that they were getting updates from a few servo-skulls that were stationed aboard.

"We have a fully stocked armoury, and enough material to maintain our current equipment, vehicles and create a manageable amount of new ammunition for weaponry for a while, as well as five newly built centurion warsuits" the techmarine said. Looking through more of the stormbirds manifest and continued on "And for our vehicle compliment we have only two land speeders, an attack bike and Brother Ardormun encased in a Dreadnought walker, but I think he should only be awoken only in dire need".

Remith nodded in agreement, and asked the techmarine "Are the land speeders and attack bike fuelled up and loaded with ammunition, I want to start the recon missions as soon as possible". "Yes Brother Remith they are ready for the missions". "Land speeder one and two will scout outwards of hundred and fifty mile and around that radius, while Attack bike one will do the same but only at a fifty mile mark". Remith acknowledged his orders and left for the vehicle bay, ordering his squad to meet him there so he could brief them on their mission and to be assigned to each vehicle.

Imperial Guard Alcarion Squad 6.3km Southeast from landed Stormbird

Corporal Trimane and the survivors of her squad made their way through the snowy forest landscape. With the low howl of the wind in the rustle of the trees and the crunchy of snow under their boots being the only other noise apart from breathing of her and her squad mates. It was peaceful and beautiful was what came to mind compared to the previous worlds of ice and snow she had been deployed too. Aurelia came to the forefront of her thoughts.

That emperor-forsaken planet made her skin crawl even now not even being a universe away from it could stop the feeling about that foul place. How wrong it felt every time the loyalist of the 85th had deployed there. Mostly alongside loyalist elements of the Blood Raven chapter to provide support. She hated the damned planet most of all, for it was the place she lost her right arm and eye to a bloodletters daemon sword near the end of the Aurelian Crusade.

It was only thanks to the space marine librarian Jonah Orion that saved her not only from being killed that day but also from the corruption of chaos that would have set in. If not for the librarian purifying her flesh she could have suffered a fate far worse and gladly preferred the immense pain of the purifying process to becoming a servant of chaos.

The voice of Private Lucian over the vox broke through her thoughts "Corporal I think I got something here, you will want to check this out". "Copy that Lucian, alright Valeria, Tibias watch your spacing and keep up" Raela ordered the other two members of her squad as she pushed through the forest towards Lucians position.

As the rest of Alcarion squad pushed into the small they were met with an object they had never seen before. A large ring with symbols carved equally apart from one another and was encased in a small set of stairs and a small raised platform with tablet sized panels on it going in circles with symbols etched into them. "What in emperors name is that" exclaimed Private Tibias as they continued to approach the unknown object.

Raela's eyes roved over the thing with wonder and a small ounce of fear what this could be. For all the campaigns she had been in and worlds that she had been too, she had never encountered anything quite like this. Private Lucian was inspecting the platform with symbols. "Lucian, have you found anything else other than these things in the surrounding area" asked the corporal. Lucian turned around from the platform and looked at his commanding officer and said "Unsure ma'am I decided until you arrived I'd just take a look at whatever these things are".

"Fair enough private" Raela said as she looked around the clearing for anything else that could indicate that there was other intelligent life on this planet other than themselves. Valeria commented about the strange structure "I wonder what these things are used for", and Tibias answered her "Perhaps it's a shrine or a weapon, emperor forbid it could be like an Eldar webway gate". The possibilities of what it could and could not be were endless but right now she should make Techmarine Hammel aware of her squads discovery she thought and reached for her headset and activated it.

"Techmarine Hammel come in" spoke the corporal into her headset, and for a few seconds all there was, was static and then the Techmarine answered her hail "I hear you loud and clear Corporal Trimane, what's your status". Raela then began too relay her squads discovery to Hammel. "Interesting, I will be along shortly in Attack Bike Alpha stay at your position and be advised Land Speeder Alpha and Beta have just been launched on their scouting missions" answered the Techmarine, and Raela acknowledged "Understood, Techmarine Hammel".

As Raela began to order her squad into a guarding position when a loud howl emanated from outside of the clearing and they all snapped up their guns to the shoulder and scanned the treeline for any movement. "What in the name of throne was that" yelled Tibias looking down the sights of his combat shotgun as the wind started to pick up and the snow was coming down more heavily making a lot more difficult to see what was out there. "Form a back to back circle on the stairs, now" shouted Raela as she backed up towards the structure and stopped only when she felt the backs of her squad mates.

"Ready" Raela shouted and she got a unison of ready's yelled back at her. Eyes darted left and right for several seconds searching for anything out the ordinary before she caught a less than second glimpse of a shape of something moving extremely fast around them before it was lost in the snow fall once again, but what was more startling was how large it was and could yet move at speeds at speed that could rival that of a space marine at full pace.

"It's stalking us, interesting" Lucian mused and Valeria rebuked angrily "I wouldn't call something that wants to kill us and eat us and the shit out what's left of us interesting Lucian" Tibias said laughing aloud while Raela shook her head but then her eyes widened as a large shape approached her.

As it continued its advance it became clearer and clearer what it was. Holy throne she thought that thing nearly looks like a large wolf, and not just any normal wolf, it looked like it could match one of the kinds of fenrisian wolves of the Space Wolves Homeworld. And Raela could just hear it growl and snarling at her over the roaring winds. It had a deep looking four claw marked scar running from just above its left eye socket which had no eyeball, down its upper jaw crossing its mouth down to its lower jaw, and it had white fur with steaks of black and silver across its body.

It then let a snarled roar at Raela and her team, while using powerful rear legs to lunge at her and all she could mutter out before it reached her was "This is not our day" and pulled the trigger on her M40 autogun and began firing.

 **Sorry it took longer to put this out than I said i would my laziness and gaming habit won out over the past week plus I have go through a lot wiki and what not on stuff I don't already know about the universes or have to refresh on. Hope you enjoyed it. BTW I will might update this chapter over the weekend so come back every once in a while.**

 **The Stormbird is a pre-heresy predecessor to the thunderhawk which boasted a larger cargo and armament compliment due to it being at least three times the size of its younger brother. Its STC was lost long ago just before the heresy ended or just after I believe and now those still around are either used by the traitor legions or gathering dust in a space marine armoury or something of the like due to not knowing how they are to be built, serviced or repaired.**

 **The one in this story is a heavily modified version of the Stormbird but I'll get to explaining it in the story codex and a little in the story how it works. So until next time have a fine day.**

 **What is your life?**

 **My honour is my life.**

 **What is your fate?**

 **My duty is my fate.**

 **What is your fear?**

 **My fear is to fail.**

 **What is your reward?**

 **My salvation is my reward.**

 **What is your craft?**

 **My craft is death.**

 **What is your pledge?**

 **My pledge is eternal service**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry I have not posted in like a year. I meant to come back to it at some point and so here i am once i have written up a chapter it will replace this little bit of writing.**


End file.
